Vigilant Love : A Chocolate War Story
by Chazz-It-Up
Summary: This is a story following The Chocolate War by Robert Cormier before Beyong the Chocolate War. It is rated M for a reason. Strong Lemon, Yaoi/Boys Love Obie and Archie and Goober and Jerry
1. Chapter 1

Vigilant Love

I don't own Chocolate War nor the characters in this story. If I did well… Choco war would have been way different.

Major yaoi/ lemon through out this so if you don't like don't read.

Sorry it's taking me too long to update my stories. By the end of the summer I hope to have all current stories wrapped up. To hold you off how about a new one?

Chapter 1

Obie and Archie

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Archie sat up quickly. He clutched his chest and silently willed himself to breath steady. "Damn you" he yelled at Jerry despite the fact the younger male wasn't anywhere near him. He glanced at his bedroom clock and the blazing red numbers stared back. 10:47. Ever since the so called chocolate war he had been having nightmares. Yes, even Mr. Cool himself was a little rattled about night. Archie looked at the clock again. " I wonder if it's too late to call Obie." Archie reached around for his phone. After three rings the phone picked up.

"Hello?" a tired voice asked.

" Obie, get over here please." The phone clicked and Archie heard a dial tone. "Ugh" he said and hoisted himself out of his warm bed. The cold air chilled him, sweeping across his bare chest and hardening his nubs. He wandered over to the kitchen and poured himself some milk. After warming it up and adding cocoa he slowly made his way back into his bed. He reached over and turned on his fan. Sipping his cocoa slowly he closed his eye and sighed softly. After finishing his cocoa he put the mug in the sink and returned to his bed. He pulled the blankets around him and curled up in a ball. After a few more minutes he heard a car pull up.

He listened quietly as the front door opened and waited patiently. Archie listened as footsteps approached his door and watched it slowly swing open. Obie closed the door after he entered and wandered over to Archie's bed. He sat down and reached a hand out to the other male. Obie gently stroked the older lad's cheek until he felt Archie lean into his hand. "Thanks," was all Archie said as he laid his head down on Obie's lap. Obie tried not to squirm as he felt pressure against his crotch. Archie blew out a breath and the air caresses Obie though his pants.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 2

Goober and Jerry

Jerry sighed and curled up to his lover even closer. Goober pulled Jerry against him by his hips and placed a gentle kiss on his lips making sure not to hurt any of the bruises riddling Jerry's body. Jerry winced in pain since his lip hadn't fully healed yet from the beating he had gotten thanks to Janza. Jerry had a few broken ribs, a split lip, and many bruises gracing his pale skin. He closed his eyes as he recalled that night just a few weeks ago. He smiled softly as he remembered the way Goober had held onto his battered body. "What are you thinking about?" Jerry's eyes opened and met the other boy's, loving how Goober's soft voice glided through the room.

"Just about the night that you and I realized our feelings for each other." Jerry replied reaching up a hand to run through Goober's hair.

"I'm such a bad person" The Goober began but stopped when he saw Jerry shake his head.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I love you." The Goober smiled and let one hand run along Jerry's side. The latter pressed himself against Goober with a whimper.

"Am I hurting you?" He inquired hearing the younger boy's whimper. Jerry just replied by pressing their lips together. Jerry cringed at the pain but didn't stop kissing his lover. He let out a soft moan as the Goober maneuvered himself on top of Jerry pressing their hips together. Goober slowly started to grind his hips against the boy beneath him as his mouth trailed down Jerry's neck placing kisses over the bruises. Jerry stared at the ceiling enjoying the bliss of such a gentle touch and began to thread his fingers into the older boy's hair, pressing the boy's face closer to his neck. Goober sucked gently on the skin there before grazing it with his teeth, when Jerry moaned again Goober moved on. Unbuttoning Jerry's nightshirt Goober sighed as Jerry's pale body was exposed. Feeling quite adventurous Goober realized he wanted to taste every inch of the other boy's flesh. He smirked as his eyes landed on the pert pink nubs exposed. 'Looks like a good place to start' he says to himself and brings his mouth to Jerry's nipple. The moan that fell from his lips told Goober he was doing the right thing. He looked up to see Jerry with his hand over his mouth. Goober quickly pulled away climbing off of him, scared that he had hurt his angel. Goober voiced his concern but Jerry blushed and shook his head. "No, I just don't want to wake up my dad."


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter…Not sure why I didn't just make it a one chapter story but whatever.. That's kinda how I am.

Alright dunno how many reviews this story will get but it got me off my lazy ass to come and write more lol.

Still don't own all characters belong to Robert Cormier

Vigilant Love: A Chocolate War Story

Chapter 2

Obie and Archie

Obie hissed softly then pushed Archie away. Archie rolled onto his back like the graceful predator that he was. He looked at Obie expectantly through a half-lidded gaze, his black eyes betraying no emotion. After a few seconds of hesitation Obie climbed on top of Archie and pressed their lips together. Archie happily accepted the kiss and even went as far as to lick at Obie's lips begging for entrance into the younger boy's mouth. Obie pulled away and moved to nibble on Archie's lower lip. Archie sighed as his lover's mouth moved to suckle on his ear lobe. He smirked at the oddity of it. Archie knew that not even the Vigils could keep him safe if the other boy's at the school knew he was gay. It was then that he noticed Obie had stopped kissing him. He glared up at the boy. "Why'd you stop?" he demanded forgetting that he was the one who had begged the secretary to come over. His cool, calm voice sliced through the silent night not at all sounding like the scared kid he was just ten minutes earlier on the phone with Obie. Obie shook his head at the absurdity of it all and removed his shirt thankful that Archie had decided to sleep with out one for the night. He then took off his pants because they had begun to get a little tight plus he knew if he didn't do it know he'd have to do it later. He pulled off Archie's boxers for good measure as well. He noticed that Archie wasn't close to the same predicament as Obie was. He growled irritably and looked up to see the other boy smirking down at him. "You're the biggest jackass in the world you know that." Obie muttered to his secret lover before grabbing the other's cock and pumping. He spit on his hand before though to make sure the other wasn't uncomfortable with his administrations. He brought his other hand to tweak his lover's nipple on watched as Archie sucked in a breath with a smirk on his own face. Archie laid on his back his eyes closed and body rocking slowly to the rhythm that Obie had started. Obie let go of the abused nub and began to rub the other's balls softly. Archie's lips parted and he let out a throaty moan. Obie smiled and brought his lips down to Archie's head. Blowing across it softly made Archie moan again and Obie licked along the boy's length making sure to cover every inch with his tongue. He smacked Archie's hand away as the other boy tried to press the back of his head to hurry him up. Obie slowly and agonizingly took Archie into his mouth, inch by slow inch. Archie growled again and slammed his hips into Obie's face annoyed at slow pace. Obie rolled his eyes and sucked the boy harder. He pulled back and nipped using only his lips against the boy's head. Obie's reward was another moan from Archie. Obie loving the sound of it quickly moved faster. He changed the pressure applied to his lover by either nipping it slightly harder or kissing along it. Sometimes he just sucked the tip and sometimes he took the whole six and a half inches into his mouth. Finally he brought his mouth to tease the other's balls and pumped his shaft. Archie arched his back and came moaning softly. Obie looked up at Archie and mentally took a picture of the boy, encased in his own sweat with a look of pure pleasure on his face. The younger boy wiped some cum off his cheek and sat on the end of Archie's bed.

Part 2

Goober and Jerry

Goober smiled at his lover's innocence and pressed another kiss to his already kiss-swollen lips. Jerry continued to blush but moved slowly and painfully on top of Goober. Goob laid on his back, sinking into Jerry's comforter, and let the smaller boy take over. Jerry, copying the Goober's earlier action, pressed their hips together pulling a moan out of both boys. Jerry, quite new to this, shaking as he let a hand stray up to the Goober's chest, brushing across a perky nipple before he unbuttoned the boy's pants and thrust his hand down them grabbing the boy's stiff erection. A moan broke passed the Goober's lips and he let Jerry hold onto it for a second before pulling Jerry's hand away from his pants. He moved the boy off him and tugged off Jerry's sleeping pants before removing his own jeans. Goober reached over to Jerry's bedside table grabbing the lube he had brought with him earlier. He lubed a finger and used the other hand to gently push Jerry onto the bed. Pressing one finger into his lover Goober captured the boy's lips as he cried out at the intrusion. He pressed another finger into Jerry and kissed away his lover's tears as they fell. Scissoring the two digits he felt more then heard Jerry gasp. He added another finger and wiggled that one around as well until he felt that his angel was prepared enough to take more. He lubed his own cock and pressed it into his boyfriend. Jerry bit his already bruised lips to keep from screaming and the Goober pressed himself all the way in before holding still so Jerry could get used to the feeling. Goober kissed the boy softly letting their tongues twine together. Jerry broke the kiss first and the look in his eyes told him that he was ready for Goober to move. The older boy happily obeyed and soon the two had a nice rhythm going. The two young boy's breathing came at an erratic pace. While Goober continued to chant Jerry's name all Jerry could do was moan in pure pleasure. Finally they both came calling out each other's names. They fell down exhausted and Goober rolled over to lie next to Jerry. They wrapped their arms around each other and quickly fell asleep after whispering, " I love you" to each other.

Part 3

Obie and Archie

"Well I guess I'll be going" Obie said from the end of the bed. After a quick nod from Archie, the younger boy sighed and pulled his pants back on. After pulling his shoes on he looked back at the young man he cared so dearly for. The older boy was burrowed deep in his blankets facing the wall. "Night Obie," he whispered. Obie nodded even though he knew the other boy couldn't see him. He let himself out of the house making sure to lock in and jogged to his car, fumbling with the keys. When he got home Obie stripped off his clothes and climbed into bed. He touched himself and fantasized about taking Archie, having the bastard suck on his cock for once. Once Obie came he curled up against his pillow and closed his tear filled eyes. "I love you." Obie whispered into the darkness and knew he'd never hear those words returned by the one he wanted.

Ok so the story is done. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I was originally going to make an actual sex scene between the two Vigil boys as well but I thought that this was more in character for them. If someone wants me to write a sequel let me know and I'll think about doing it. After I'm done with my other stories though. Thanks for reading.

Chazz-It-Up

(is officially out of retirement)


End file.
